


The Owls

by Kms22



Series: Hai, K You Help Me? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, First REAL Series!, I'll try to not make scenes too graphic!, M/M, Sickfic, Some Humor, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: The Fukurodani Team might seem pretty powerful when they take flight, but when they get sick and/or injured? That's a whole different story!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hai, K You Help Me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761526
Kudos: 21





	The Owls

A ringing sound echoed through Kotaro's ears, and he let out a groan of annoyance as he woke up and fumbled around to turn on his bedside lamp. When he finally managed to do so and opened his eyes, he immediately closed them shut when pain shot through them. 

Now more slightly aware, he noticed that not only did his eyes ache and his ears ring, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his limbs HURT! Plus, his head felt like someone had grabbed it in a vice-like grip and was squeezing it like one of his stress balls.

'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' he thought to himself as he struggled to get up out of his bed. Unfortunately for him, his mom just had to knock on his door and send spikes of pain through his skull as the sound seemed to echo around it.

"Kotaro, are you awake yet? Oh, sweetheart!" she gasped aloud as she saw her son struggling to get out of his bed, only to collapse back on his pillows and clutch his head with a loud groan of pain. "Mom...can you quiet down?...My head.." he trailed off as his head pounded once more and he tried not to cry out in pain.

Instantly understanding that her son was quite ill, Ms. Bokuto went to his side. Whispering so she wouldn't aggravate what was certainly a massive headache he sported, she murmured "Oh my sweet boy, you're quite sick. You also have a very bad fever as well", she determined when she placed her hand on his forehead and finding heat emanating from it.

Straightening up, she told her son to stay in bed while she whipped up some soup and called the school to tell them he was sick and wouldn't be attending until he felt better. Kotaro's eyes shot open at that. He instantly regretted doing so, and let out a cry of pain, covering his eyes with shaky hands. 

Thankfully, his mother turned off his lamp, saturating his room in darkness once more, relieving him from a bit of the pain, but not all of it. She shushed him. "Shhh, just rest up."

"But, but mom, I promised Akaashi I'd try something new at practice today, and..." 

"Another time, Kotaro. You are in no shape to go anywhere. Plus, you haven't been able to open your eyes due to that headache you most certainly have, so just sleep. I'm sure that Akaashi will understand."

"....I guess you're right..."

She hummed. "Of course I am. Now sleep. I'll grab an ice pack for you and wrap it up and bring it up to you to get that fever of yours down, ok?"

He let out a weak mumble that she couldn't understand, but left after he seemed to relax a bit.

As she closed the door, she decided to give her son's friend a call after she contacted the school. 'I'm sure that Akaashi would like to take care of my Kotaro in my place! That young man always has a good effect on him, and I am required to go to work later today. Damn my boss for being such a stick-in-the-mud!'

...

Keiji Akaashi wasn't having a good day. In fact, it seemed to universe just wanted to mock him this week. First, he woke up and all the coffee grains were gone, so no coffee for him. Second, he put on the wrong socks and had come to school with two different colored socks on. And third, he had just gotten a call a from his best friends' (read: crush) mother as soon as school was out, telling him that Bokuto had gotten sick and she had to go to work soon because one of her bosses' employees had changed their schedule and she had to fill in for them. 

She had sounded so worried about leaving her son alone while he was so ill, Akaashi had had to agree to being his best friends' caretaker until she returned home. So now, he stood in front of the Bokuto household and knocked on the door, sighing internally.

The door opened, and Ms. Bokuto arrived in the entryway, looking relieved. "Oh Keiji, thank you so much for looking after Kotaro while I'm at work! I'm very sorry for the inconvenience!"

Akaashi shook his head. "It's ok, Ms. Bokuto. I don't have a lot of homework anyway. How is he?"

She gave a long sigh as she grabbed her belongings. "Well, he's a bit better than this morning. He was so out of it and could barely move, the poor thing. He has had a very bad headache and his limbs were aching, and thankfully his fever is gone now, so all you need to do is massage his forehead whenever the pain gets too much for him to handle, alright? I've left some leftover soup for him, so just heat that up when he gets hungry. You are also welcome to grab anything you'd like to eat as well." 

Before Akaashi could say anything, she snatched up her purse and hurried out the door, saying farewell and another thank you before closing the door behind her. Giving a sigh as he heard her leave, Akaashi went up the stairs and stopped outside Bokuto's room.

Hesitating, he wondered if he should knock, but just decided to go inside when he heard a faint moan of pain behind the barricade. Opening and closing the door behind him, he was hit by how exhausted Bokuto looked, pain within his owl-like golden orbs.

...

Kotaro was disappointed when his mother had told him that she had been called in to work, but was glad to know that he wouldn't be alone when he left. She had told him that she had called someone to take care of him, but she didn't tell him who is would be, making him stiffen in surprise and shock when he witnessed his best friend (read: crush) come in his bedroom and close the door behind him.

"A-Akaashi? W-wh-what are you doing here?" he croaked, cringing as pain flared up in his irises and closing his eyes to dim the discomfort. 

Even though he couldn't see him, he could envison Akaashi's slight smile as he spoke up softly. "I'm here to take care of you, Bokuto-san. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better.. my eyes still hurt from when I open them.."

"Then don't open your eyes until they stop hurting, ok? I'll be here if you need me." Akaashi's voice sounded from beside his bed, and Kotaro turned his head toward the sound like a magnet. "What are you doing, 'Kaashi?"

He heard some rustling of papers. "I'm just going to do a short assignment. By the way, I grabbed all your homework from Washio before I left school. He told me to tell you that you didn't miss much. They just had a review of yesterday's lesson..."

As Akaashi talked, Kotaro felt himself drifting off into sleep. Before he could fall asleep, he mumbled, "Thanks for watching over me...I love you, 'Kaashi.."


End file.
